User talk:Prince12
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Party Celebrations for Creations Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Aloha Hey Prince! If you need any help with adding pages or whatever, just leave a message at the beep! beep. Sugardapuppy Mac and Cheese So, I have a few things to talk about...... #Can you make me an Admin? Would be alot easier to edit and add chats and such. #What kind of pages can I add/ Can't add? #If you can add a background, what kind of theme do you want the background to be? #fwee #Thats all. Sugardapuppy Hai Prince! Thanks for making me an admin! :D Hollyholly55 23:48, November 23, 2011 (UTC)Hollyholly55 Maybe you don't need my help, then. I see how it is....... I'm sorry, but it seems like you don't even want my help. Sugardapuppy OOOOOOOOOG Sorry about that, that wasn't me who said that! It was Claire! She's trying to make you get mad at me....... ooog! Thanks for making me an Admin! I promise Ill help make this an awesome wiki! Sugardapuppy Hey i replaced the pic you uploaded....sorry i did that, but that was the old version of me. --***Rcisim319*** 01:43, November 24, 2011 (UTC) You're not banned on my wiki. Why did you think that?!?!?Crash Man 19:56, November 24, 2011 (UTC)CM um....i accidentally deleted the home page of this wiki. sorry....... :( CM Sure! }} umm.... sugar kicked me for no resson! ~~pikminrocks~~ Where did you go? }} User Boxes and Gift Boxes }} }} }} Its alright! Prince...come back! Nobody's mad ok? Just come back! Seriously, nobody's mad! Just come back and it'll be fine. Ok? ill c u sorry i didnt do a signature lol~ DudeplaysDrew21 01:41, November 30, 2011 (UTC)DudeplaysDrew21 Its ok, Jeffrey! Hey Jeff! If u didnt get my YouTube message, here it is! lol, dont worry! Dont worry, Jeffrey! Sugar forgives you! And so do I! I wasnt even mad! No one was rly mad, Everythings fine! It was all a big misunderstanding! We all understand, we're all friends, and we forgive you completely! Ok, well, i need to get ready for bed! C u soon! If u wanna message me back, thats ok! :) DudeplaysDrew21 01:57, November 30, 2011 (UTC)DudeplaysDrew21 }} Re: Trans Pics LP watch, like, and rate please ~ Sugardapuppy }} Merry Holidays, and have a joyful Hannukah. }} The ghostly transparent Admins and Rollbacks of this wiki ~ Sugardapuppy 1 hour later....... NOT a false alarm. Please check the home talk page! ~ Sugardapuppy 00:53, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure, but can you inform me on Youtube through PM? I'm on there more than on wikia. }} Ok, Prince its taken some time for me to say this but i have decided to join this wiki. Since Mysims has slowed down and I hate not fixing pages, I want help out with this wiki, we could also use this wiki to inspire other users to make there own fanon. If you dont wan me to help out I under stand but it would be nice to give me a chance. --Wildcats11630 03:48, January 8, 2012 (UTC) King of the sims }} wait...ig2g now and i wont be back til....9pm my time --Rcisim319 (talk) 23:15, February 4, 2012 (UTC) So... how do you lock pages on this wiki? After our wiki's vandilism act, we need a way to lock our pages from other vandiliserrpeoplethings. -RedVelvetCupquake Don't burn sausages - They don't taste very nice.... ''Hey, Prince. You remember me, right? Yes, yes you do. *nods* Anyway, I told you I would check out your wiki! Don't you agree black pages look awesome! Is there anything I can help with on the wiki? And for TV shows, would you mind if I mention my show "The Camp of Survival!" from MySims Wiki on here? Please? Pretty please?????? Maybe one day I can be promoted to Admin..... Please consider the show idea....... --Iona123 19:09, February 20, 2012 (UTC)'' Thanks! But the thing is, I haven't finished writing it yet........ *blushes* I will upload it once it's done, and if you want any other help, like, since any Admins and stuff went inactive, call on me. This is NOT for an Admin position, I, like, really want in the future......... --Iona123 19:38, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Pancake day..... On and off, I guess. I'm mostly on youtube. If anything, you can contact me there and we can have a PM Chat thing. Its Limited2gal GASP!! Sorry I haven't been here in a while..... I feel guilty! I will visit your blog right away!! Limited2gal 15:54, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- ---- Hai! :3 It's good 2 be back ~~the awsome pikminrocks~~ uhh oh I apperently can't chat ~~pikminrocks~~ OMG I dindn't block you I DELETED THEM! You can't block someone from watching a video derp Leave this place. Nobody wants you to come back. They all hate you. Leave and never come back. OR FORFIET YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!! What now Megaman Wiki ok, so I have a new wiki since my old wiki got vandalised, and please leave me a measage (on the wiki.). ~~pikminrocks~~ It's Limited2gal! YAY!! ---- Limited2gal 23:37, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cheese......... }} Wikia say WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? Okay, will do. Potterfan1997 07:47, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :( Hey! Why'd you delete Fat Cat Pinball?--Bandicootfan63 16:18, April 9, 2012 (UTC)CM Sure. One things though. Is Crash Man, Bandicootfan (or however you spell it)? Potterfan1997 07:46, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I like the skin and stuff! It's really nice. And the banner is on it's way, I will upload it over the weekend, promise. XD Potterfan1997 06:23, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Here it is: Hope it's alright. Potterfan1997 07:08, April 22, 2012 (UTC) That's okay, happy to help! Potterfan1997 17:54, April 23, 2012 (UTC) }} Sausages on bread Sorry, I've like just woken up, I live in Engalnd, is there another "pirvate" wiki where you can talk to me on talk pages or what? Potterfan1997 07:20, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Up to you, if you want me to be, I will, if you don't, I wont. I don't mind, I'll help out whatever. :) Potterfan1997 17:59, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Kewlio. Just wondering, do you have an iPod Touch, iPad or iPhone? Potterfan1997 11:15, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Jeffrey, to get your next house upgrade...you need 10,000 bells }} }} It's Been Quite A While, Soldier... Hey Prince. Sorry to pop-up from nowhere all-of-a-sudden like this, but I have decided to log on to PCfC Wiki more often this Summer!! I'm sorry I was gone for so long.. Read more about it, on my newest blog here: I AM BACK - the blog... And I was reading thru older comments (I was trying to see who was still active, not being nosy! Sorry if it bugs you!) and I couldn't help but notice... The comments with "users who left"... I feel so sorry for you! >_< And I feel even more bad for not being on here in some time! I won't abandon you or this wiki forever!! D: Sorry... I hope it's not still a sensetive topic... If it is, i will, uh, edit that part out or something! >_< Sooo sorry! On a happier note, I'm making a MySims fanfiction! WHAT A JENNY I AM. :D Catch up with new chapters HERE: http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Limited2gal/Viva_La_MySims YAY!! ---- Limited2gal 00:54, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lets get serious here. What you could do is wait for us to finish adding the smilies to the chat on MySims Wiki, then copy all the coding to here. Then it'll all be done in one quick manovour. Potterfan1997 15:19, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok, Prince, here's the deal, U neeeeeddd to get over this. We're all over this. Everyone. And for you to be so torn like this is just so silly. Just, let it go, It's over, and we're done. Thats all there is. If i were you i would just stop worrying about something as stupid as this and move on. And we just want to live our liiiiveessss! This message isn't meant to make u sad, it's to make you happy. Ok, and by the way, if you will, please stop going to randy with this because, in a way, its creating the problem all over again, you're stressing him out now, too! This message is meant to be an awakening for you. A new start, fresh. Worry free. Ok? Ok, man. Just chill out bro and everythings gonna be fine. Just forget all this ever happened and I will too. Okay. You really need to calm down. You're seriously worrying your self too much. There's so much in life you sohuld accomplish, than just sitting on a chair infront of your computer. You're 16. And you really need to stop bothering Randy too. You're stressing him out, like ou do to everybody else. Also, he's 12, and he's acting much more mature than you are. So just get over this, and geta new hobby or something. Also, don't get so emotional that you make things up. Like, Hunter wasn't real right? So I'm just saying, don't try to cause so much drama on the wikis, and keep cool. Stand in Heinrich's Way I'm just done..... Well, Ambrose, that's, um...oh, I don't know what the heck that is. Actually, Fat Cat Pinball is a game. Also, I noticed my old avatar on something on your talk involving the admin elections. :D AM I REALLY A CANDIDATE?! :D :D :D Also, y'know the new smiley on MySims Wiki? The one with Kirby? Can that be added to THIS wiki, too? ...Pweez?--Bandicootfan63 21:17, July 17, 2012 (UTC)CM Um...small problem: I have absolutely no idea how to do ANYTHING with adding templates. O.o--Bandicootfan63 00:04, July 18, 2012 (UTC)CM Nope, hold on while I upload it...it'll look like a pic of Kirby waving.--Bandicootfan63 00:27, July 18, 2012 (UTC)CRASH MAN THE TEMPLATE MAN Okay, it's here. Could the code be , please? And sorry I took so long, got distracted. :O--Bandicootfan63 00:40, July 18, 2012 (UTC)CM Thank you!! This is my FAV SMILEY OF ALL TIME...until my next fav smiley of all time comes along. XD--Bandicootfan63 00:59, July 18, 2012 (UTC)The Pizza Guy